RWBY: The Darkest Lights
by ThebigBAMtheory
Summary: This is the story of Rain Rose, daughter of the once great Ruby rose, her friends, and their journey through life and all of its troubles. This story is rated M or later chapters.


**Authors note: First off, thank you for even clicking on my story, secondly this is my first fan fiction so there are bound to be a few mistakes and i wouldn't say that i'm a good writer by any means, Thirdly THERE IS NO SET UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR THIS STORY, I am a slow writer so updates may be far apart. Also this story is rated M because i have plans for some blood, gore, and possible lemons later on depending on feed back so if you want 'em ask for 'em. I'll stop talking now so... uh thanks.**

Ruby sat quietly behind the couch in her dark living room waiting for her daughter to come home to the surprise party that Ruby had skillfully hidden from her daughter for the last week. It had been hard to hide it considering that Ruby and her daughter were the only two people living in a small house, but with the help of her daughter's friend it had been much easier, he had kept her out of the house and she set up the entire thing. She had made sure that her daughter would have the best 16th birthday that she could.  
_

I walked back to the little house that my mother and I call home, it was spacious for only two people, but unfortunately the walls were thin, every night for as long as I can remember I've heard my mother cry herself to sleep over that pig of a man I unfortunately call my father. Out of all of the nearly 16 years I've spent living with my mother not once have I seen, heard, or spoke to him. For me he's just someone I don't mention around my mom so that I don't upset her. Just thinking about him makes me so angry.

"Umm Rain? Are you okay?" A friendly voice asked from behind me.

I looked back and smiled as calmly as possible," Of course Wyatt I'm fine", I replied trying not to show the same emotions that were tearing me apart. Wyatt has been my best friend since kindergarten and we've been inseparable ever since but his ability to read my emotions was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Are you sure?" he asked. That's something I really like about him no matter what I always know that he cares.

I sighed "Yeah I'm fine but I'm just upset that you get to go to beacon and I won't get to see you again," I managed to get out. It wasn't a complete lie I was worried that Wyatt would go off to beacon, meet a beautiful girl and never speak to me again.

As soon as I finished my thought Wyatt had pulled me into himself and wrapped his arms around me and with a voice that I have never heard from him he said "I'll always be with you," and with just those five words I felt completely relieved, I cared about nothing other than that moment.

Just as the initial shock faded and I started to enjoy myself he pulled away. "Sorry I know that we agreed that we wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship like that but it just felt like the right thing to do," he looked all apologetic when he said it.

"N-no don't be... I mean I didn't mind... I mean you really put me at ease ... I mean... Ugh," I really hoped that he wouldn't see me blushing as much as I was.

He chuckled "Don't worry I know what you mean," He replied slyly. The way he said it made me think that he was hinting towards me like-liking him.

"N-n-no that's not what I meant..." I replied sheepishly. I wasn't even sure if I felt like that about him, he was great and all but we had promised each other that we wouldn't ruin our friendship with romance, of course that was when we were ten and things had changed since then.

"Hey it's okay I was just joking around, I really do understand what you meant," the comforting tone had returned to his voice.

I still didn't believe him entirely "really?" I asked sheepishly. I knew that he could be a real joker sometimes and it really pissed me off when started toying with me.

"Yes really," He said in his soothing tone. I couldn't tell what he was thinking right now but I knew that it wasn't something romantic.

"Okay I believe you," I responded trying my best not to show how relieved I was while trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Good because we're almost at your house and I don't want to stand around outside for ever," I could tell he was just kidding around but I was staring to get cold.

It was late November and despite the cold weather I enjoyed this time of year mostly because it was when my birthday is, today to be exact.

I would have forgotten my own birthday if Wyatt hadn't called to wish me a happy birthday, that's when I talked him into buying me lunch, it was odd, normally he was really protective of his wallet, but today he was more than happy to buy me a super big lunch that must have cost him a small fortune.

After lunch I convinced him to hang out at my house for the rest of the day. Normally he would have tried to come up with some kind of excuse not to unless I begged him to come over, but today he happily came along without another word.

"So... How have you been?" asked trying to fill the empty space on our way to my house.

"Oh you know, same old things like normal," he replied nonchalantly. Wyatt and I don't go to the same school. His mom pays for him to be in a private school, while my mom struggles to make ends meet.

He already got a scholarship to beacon, meanwhile I'm mediocre when it comes to pretty much everything. I'm only good at history but that's because I enjoy learning about the great heroes and battles of the past.

The rest of the walk home was only filled with idle chit chat mostly about me and my birthday. It was nice of Wyatt to pay so much attention to me but it was beginning to bore me.

Finally after another five minutes walking around in the cold little town I called home we arrived at my house. "Here we are home sweet home" I said cheerily as we walked onto the porch.

As I inserted my key into the old lock I noticed it was still unlocked. "That's odd," I muttered.

"What's odd?" Wyatt asked sounding slightly different than from our conversation earlier, almost like he was trying to hide something. I decided that it was best not to pay attention to it.

"The door's unlocked," I replied.

"Probably just nothing," he offered. Once again I decided to ignore his strange behavior.

"Maybe Mom's not feeling well and decided to stay home today," I rationalized.

"That's probably it," he quickly agreed. "Now can we go inside I'm freezing," he added.

"Sure, just take your shoes off and what not, you know the drill," I said rather monotonously while waving him in and talking off my boots.

"Okay," he replied just as monotonously as I had.

"Mommy are you home?" I shouted into the dark house. The only response that I got was a slight echo. "She must be asleep right now," I assumed out loud while taking a few steps into my house.

As I walked into the living room the lights suddenly flashed on temporarily blinding me. I heard multiple familiar voices shout "Surprise," at me.

As soon as my vision cleared the first thing I saw was my mom speeding towards me with her arms wide. She pulled me into a bear hug, kissed my head and sweetly said "Happy birthday sweetie,".

My mother's chest muffled my thanks, and cries for help and air. As soon as my assailant let me breathe I asked "Did you plan this yourself?".

Looking around the room there was decorations all around that said things akin to "Happy birthday" and other celebrations such as a blue banner that used to say "It's a boy!" but the word boy had been crossed out and the sign now read "It's a girl!". Along with the decorations I saw my aunts Yang and Blake, and my cousins Yin and Brandy.

Not waiting for my mother to answer my question I ran towards my aunts, "Auntie Blake!" I said happily, while pulling her into a hug.

"Happy birthday Rain," she cooed. I always loved to spend time with my aunt Blake because she could be really laid back and quiet but as soon as you got her talking about something she always had really interesting things to say.

"Hey Sport," That was my aunt Yang, she was the more energetic of my aunts, she could party for hours on end and not be affected by it until the following week, at least that's what my mom always says.

"Hey auntie Yang," I replied cheerily while pulling her into a bear hug.

"I see you're doing well," said a voice from behind me that I could tell was only trying to sound nice.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked trying to be courteous to my Cousin Yin, we hugged briefly but it was all for show, we never got along even as kids.

"I've been alright," she replied nonchalantly. I nodded in acknowledgment and started to look around the room for her sister. I spotted her sitting in the corner with her nose in a book.

I walked up to Brandy and tapped the top of her book to get her attention. A look of annoyance crossed her face but left as soon as she realized who was distracting her. "Oh hi Rain!" she said cheerily.

"Hi Brandy," I greeted happily while sitting down next to her. "So how have you been?" I asked while looking at the cover of the book that she was reading, it looked like some dime store romance novel.

"I-I-I've been a-alright I guess..." she managed to stutter out while looking in her sisters direction. Yin was to busy staring out the window at the falling snow to notice her sister starring at her.

Noticing the direction of her gaze I got angry "Yin hasn't been picking on you again has she?!" I whispered harshly.

"N-no!" she dismissed. "I've just been a little insecure about... well... myself," she admitted, This caught me off guard because Brandy had a perfect body and, she was super talented, plus boys were always asking her out on dates, but she had always turned them down.

"Why?" I inquired. "Your so beautiful and talented, you have a life that I would kill for," I reasoned.

"I know but I can't help but just be insecure about little things, you know?" she sounded unsure about what she had said.

"I guess," I replied tentatively trying not to hurt her feelings. "But hey try to cheer up okay?" I hoped that maybe as the party started to pick up momentum she would forget her troubles and have fun.

"I guess I can try," she responded sounding like she was deep in thought.

I spotted my mother by the stereo system and I decided to go see what she was doing. As I got closer I realized that she was trying to play some music but she was having trouble figuring out how to start the CD player. I walked up next to her and pressed the play button on the top of the system. She ruffled my hair "Thank you sweetie," her voice always sounded as sweet as the most beautiful music.

"No problem mom," I replied. "So how'd you set this up?" I asked, knowing that today was a work day and my mother's organizational skills were not the best to say the least.

"Well this was actually Wyatt's plan and I took a day off of work to make sure things all worked out," she admitted.

"Are you sure about this Mom, I mean what about your pay?" I was concerned considering that she was always fussing over the bills.

"Oh don't you worry about that, just enjoy your birthday," she sounded more forceful than she usually did.

"Okay mommy, thank you for this," I really wanted her to understand that I was thankful for everything that she had done for me so I pulled her into a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"It's not a problem sweetie, now go enjoy the party," she had made herself perfectly clear so I decided to let go of her and go join the rest of the party.

The party started a little slowly but as soon as my Mother brought out the party games things really got started. Everyone was having a great time even Brandy who seemed pretty carefree now as compared to before. Auntie Yang slipped me a few sips of her "soda" which had earned her some angry glares from her partner and my mother. Brandy mostly stayed near her sister, but every once and a while she would leave her sisters side to play games with the rest of us. We played games until around supper time when my mom announced that it was time for pizza, and cake. After everyone had devoured their meal and desert Mom told us that it was time for me to open my gifts.

The first gift I opened was from Brandy, it was three CDs by my three favorite bands. She told me that she had gotten them a few days after we had a conversation about music that we liked about a month ago.

The second gift I opened was from Yin, it was a card and a gift card to my favorite music store. At least she remembered that I like music.

The third gift that I opened was from auntie Yang, it was a flask. She told me that it had been in our family for many generations. I was amazed that she would give me something so special, my mom and auntie Blake weren't as impressed with the gift.

After the initial surprise and bickering about flask had faded I opened the forth gift which was from auntie Blake. She had given me the latest suspense novel by my favorite author.

The fifth and final gift in the pile was from Wyatt, it was a pair of studio quality head phones that I have had my eyes on for a long time now and I knew that they were expensive. He said that they were on sale and that they didn't cost much for him.

As soon as I was done with my last gift my mother stood up and with an excited voice and face told me "okay now that you've opened the gifts from everyone else I have one last surprise for you. Go wait in the living room," with that she left the room and went into the hallway leading to our bedrooms, while the rest of us went to the living room and took seats around the room.

When my mother returned to the living room she was carrying a long box covered in wrapping paper. "What is it?" I asked, not sure what to make of the large package.

"Open it and find out sport," my auntie Yang urged.

I looked at my mother for approval, she nodded giving me the go ahead to tear off the wrapping paper, which I did in record time. The box underneath was nothing special just a regular cardboard box. I took the lid off of the box what I saw confused me, and surprised my aunts.

"Oh my," auntie Blake breathed.

"Is that what I think it is?!" my auntie Yang shouted.

"Yes it is," yes it is answered my mother, she sounded calm yet like she was sad.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of that thing," my auntie Blake said, she sounded surprised and slightly judgmental.

"How could I, it's the only thing that I really have left," my mother replied, she sounded slightly more grim than before.

"Excuse me mom but why would you give me something like this, and why do auntie Blake and auntie Yang seem so surprised," I asked.

"I think I can answer your questions my dear," a calm and unfamiliar voice said from behind us.

**Well... You finished my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I've got nothing else to say except for thank you and Good night readers... Good night.**


End file.
